Team AVIS
by MimicPrism41
Summary: This story will be placed in the second year of team RWBY's stay at beacon. This will be focusing on a ragtag team of transfer students as they deal with life, and try n' mingle with the rest of the known teams of the RWBY world. Though please give me some input about the OC's, if you have someone of the oc's you think is Overpowered.
1. OC

**A/N**

 **This is a reference page for myself and you the reader, for if you think i've been writing the characters to out of line of their personalities i've written up here(or modified). The first real chapter is jus beyond this, so have a god read.**

* * *

First Name: Alice.

Surname: Wonder. "I wonder, you wonder we all might wonder when are you going to die?"

AKA (Also Known As)/Identifies As: Mad Hatter. "I'm as mad as the hat on my head...wait, where's my hat?"

Symbol/Sign: A white rabbit head.

Age: 18.

Height: 5'9". "Tall, tall, tall, and you're so small, small, small."

Gender: Female.

Race: Human. "I'm human, you're human, are we so different? Of course we are!"

Nickname/Codename/Moniker: Loony girl, Mad hatter, Alice, miss Wonder.

Exact DOB (Date of Birth): July 22nd. "Quite the Merry Un-Birthday today."

Eye Coloration: Black. "Look into my eyes, do you see the nightmares yet?"

Hair Colouration: Midnight Black.

Skin Colouration: Pale White.

Favourite Colour(s): Black and White. "Black and white; what you can't see, and what vanishes from sight!"

Combat outfit: a striped, black-and-white, long-sleeved shirt, and a black skirt. With a white pinafore over the top of them, which bears a checkered border and six white sheathes for smaller knives. Stockings and black combat boots. A black leather belt with two larger sheathes one white, the other black. Along the back of the belt hangs six black sheathes for smaller blades. A black short long-sleeved leather, worn unzipped and a white rabbit sown into the back of the jacket. A black fedora worn tipped to the front, effectively hiding the eyes of the person wearing it.

Weapon Name(s): Black and White Rabbit- AKA, Peter and Hattie. "Down the hole I went, so did Hattie and Peter you know."

Weapon(s) Description: Black handled kitchen knife, a fourteen inch long white Grimm plate blade. Another kitchen knife made with Grimm plates as handle and fourteen inch black titanium blade. Together a dozen throwing knife, six whites and six blacks.

Aura Colouration: Dark Grey.

Semblance: Illusions. "Do you see them too? No? Well soon you will!"

Semblance Description: The ability to project illusions, either horrific or simply to calm, by making eye contact. If used by an experienced user, the user can cast the illusion by simply blinking, creating an illusion that has a wide area of effect and can affect multiple people around them.

Relative(s): N/A- Orphaned at the age of four, no siblings, no cousins. "Parents? Bah! As if I need them!"

Previous Affiliation/Alliance(s): Haven hunter academy.

Affiliation/Alliance(s): Beacon academy, Mistral Tournament League.

Occupation(s): Huntress in training, holder of second rank in Mistral tournament league.

Fears: The colour brown, Elephants, losing a fight, living too long. "Life, such a long word; let's cut it down a bit!"

Dislikes: Cake, Oranges, Cucumber, arrogance, the number Eleven (11).

Likes: Meat (preferred; chicken and pork), reading, the number Six (6).

Weakness(es): Has defence against ranged Attacks.

Personality:

-Semblance Evaluation for transfer student No. 0001-984/A (Alice)-

-Conducted by prof. Peter Port.

Tape Start.

"Hello, Alice? May I call you Alice?"

"Yes, yes and hello Examiner."

He pulls up a chair, a screeching noise can be heard.

"So how are we today, Alice?"

"You tell me! I'm fine, you're fine, we're both fine. Pleasantries bore me. Examiner, Examiner, can we skip them?"

He nods. "Of course, Alice."

Clapping can be heard. "Excellent, simply marvelous! So what do you want to talk about, Examiner,

Examiner?"

"What about you show me your semblance, Alice? remember: I'm here to evaluate your semblance,

but only if you show it."

Alice tuts. "Yes, yes, as you say I'll show you, you!"

"Just to make sure you understand." he coughs. "Also, it's simple formality."

"Of course." A Moment of silence. "I made one already you know, know?"

"You have already, then why don't you show it?"

"Yes, yes, quite the chore, I assure you." silence. "I also made a new illusion."

"Is that so?" he shuffles. "care to show it me?"

"Of course! Look into my eyes, Examiner, Examiner. That's it, now see?"

"Alice, what is this? Alice, where am I...?"

"My world! My wonderland, quite the place, isn't it?"

"Alice, stop it. Stop this at once Alice!"

"But you wanted to see it! I showed you Examiner, Examiner!"

"That is en- Alice? what are you doing...?"

"Carving out a hole to escape of course!" A white bladed knife materialised in Alice's hand.

"Alice...put the knife down, you can stop any time you want t-" A wet squelching sound is heard.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"W-what was that?" He asked coughing all the while.

"Semblance sir, sir you asked to see. So I show, show, show!" Alice laughed with a grin, stretched from ear to ear.

End Tape.

Original concept done by: rwbybomb21, they have given me permission to use this modified version of their character.

* * *

First name: Shandian.

Surname: Shenlong.

Nickname(s): Blondie, and Wolfie, named by bullies and racists. Monster, devil and dragon. By the guards and wardens of a larger northern White Fang prison, the grounds on capture and placement in the prison being slaughter of seventy-five counts of second degree murders of White Fang enforces. He stayed at the prison for five years before he escaped through the use of a prison riot where he smashed a hole through one of the outer walls.

Symbol: A black wolves head from the side, with two golden slashes over the right eye.

Age: nineteen years old.

Height: five foot eleven inches tall (177,5 cm).

Gender: Male.

Race: Wolf Faunus.

Date of birth: The second of December.

Eye coloration: Brown, when angered they turn a glowing gold.

Complexion: White.

Hair Colour: A dark golden blonde.

Noticeable features: Golden wolf ears tipped with White, with tufts of white fur inside the ears. He has multiple scars littering his body. there are two more obvious scars running down the right side of his face, they run straight over his right eye from the top of the his forehead over his mouth ending at the jaw. Large canine teeth, with sharp claws instead of nails.

Weapons description: Two Shenlong ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Grimm Combat Pistol capable of using various dust rounds(preferred dust rounds being red dust rounds for their explosiveness.) These dual pistol are massive with a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and black gunmetal constructions. Making these are two of the most powerful hand weapons in remnant history, both with a seventeen dust round magazines. The name of these dual pistols are jackal.

Combat outfit: reinforced olive green cargo's, a black heavy armor ballistics vest, with a dark grey leather trench coat with hood ontop. Two pistol sheaths for the jackals strapped to each thigh, with inside of the vest being almost filled up with magazines for the jackals.

Combat experience/training: Being street fighter since the age of seven, prison fights, only actual training being in aura and semblance control, at the age of twelve he held the amount of training and experience in semblance and aura control as any second year at Beacon academy or any other academy of same stature. Martial arts training was only received in prison, from some other friendlier inmates, one being a Faunus monk sitting in there for not wanting to teach the White Fang his arts. Others were ex military who saw the potential of a child with something as destructive as Shandians semblance and aura, not being afraid of killing when needed. His combat training was further expanded upon at Haven hunter academy, as well as the creation of the jackals.

Aura element: Lightning which gives Shandians aura a golden colour.

Semblance: Manipulation of kinetic energy, meaning control over lightning in a sense.

Semblance description: The semblance has the ability to both absorb and steals kinetic energies and nullify them, at cost of his own aura, mean the lower aura the more lightning within the user's control. The more kinetic energies the semblance builds up. It show in the form of lightning coiling more and more rapidly around the user. The more energies the user absorbs and or steals kinetic energies. The user can of course dispel the energy in much the same as a user of nature's wrath, the user just doesn't need a dust crystal to use the energies. They can of course use their own aura to power this semblance, but it craves a massive amount to utilize so the user is either has a massive aura container or have trained to gain one.

Semblance weakness: One being earth, other in the form of bullets the user can absorb the impact and use it to the users advantage. Though it will get harder for the user to absorb bullets form more automatic weaponry, but the amount of concentration needed to nullify the bullets are easier to use on a bigger scale like the body of the user. There is a maximum amount of energy the user can hold, demands the user consciously contains it for the time it's needed. Which means if the user loses focus of the energies they'll disperse themselves, latching onto anything that will allow electricity to course through them this would mean humans, Faunus, Grimm as well as any metals.

Relatives: Unknown, was found outside an orphanage with a note only stating a name and date of birth.

Previous affiliations: Haven hunter academy, Freezing hell(White Fang prison), happy winter children orphanage.

Affiliations: Beacon academy.

Previous occupations: Orphan at Happy winter children orphanage, apprenticeship under an ex hunter, inmate in Freezing hell, student of a Faunus monk.

Occupations: Hunter in training.

Fears: friendship, love, relationships, letting the walls he have raised crushed.

Likes: Fights, cleaning his guns, lifting weights, meditating, aura and semblance manipulation, sparing, doing katas, meat, pancake and waffles.

Dislikes: Conversations, social interaction, social standings, crowds, arrogance, egotists, narcissist, liver, bubbly people, hugs, racists, bullies, racism.

Weaknesses: Dust users, ranged combatants.

Personality: dark humored, distant, cruel towards opponents, bully's, and crueler towards racists. Though kind to other Faunus and human victims of bullying and racism, his ways of showing it is quite unique, with using harsh words and rude comments of their weakness and lack will to take action. He has a tendency laugh at morbid things, as well as telling of fights when in a killing mood or plainly bored, sometimes telling people he plan to beat up how he has killed and or maimed other people.

Original concept done by: MimicPrism41(Me)

* * *

First name: Vitani

Surname: Shetani

Symbol: A golden lion's head with a full mane, a scar over the left eye.

Age: 18.

Height: 5'5".

Gender: Female.

Race: Lion Faunus.

Nickname(s): Lioness, she-demon.

Date of birth: June 5th.

Eye coloration: Dark blue.

Hair colour: Dark sandy blonde.

Skin coloration: White.

Combat outfit: Furred brown leather vest with a furred hood, wearing a black armoured sports bra with her symbol on the left breast. A pair of 3/4th olive cargo shorts, worn in brown combat boots.

Noticeable features: A lion tail and ears, claws as nails, Large canine fangs.

Weapons: Taka and Kiara.

Weapons description: A pair of furred golden gauntlets, three fifteen inch retractable claws on each gauntlet infused with red dust.

Combat experience/training: She trained under her mother since the age of six in combat sambo, together with the use of dust. Which was only expanded upon in her first year of Vacuo hunter academy.

Aura coloration: Sandy brown.

Semblance description: Fire manipulation, giving the user the ability to gain a control over fire.

Semblance weakness: Water meaning the user is helpless in the rain, no external fire sources available, and loss of focus.

Relatives: Her mother Zira, her older brother Nuka and little brother Kovu.

Previous affiliations: Vacuo hunter academy.

Affiliations: Beacon academy.

Occupations: Huntress in training.

Fears: Her mother.

Likes: Hunting Grimm, sparing, children, kittens, cooking, meat, cuddling, training and flirting.

Dislike(s): Cleaning, bullies, racialist, arrogance, White Fang, deep waters, continuous angry growling, her mother.

Weakness(es): Water, children, kittens, her tail being sensitive to pleasure and pain.

Personality: hard but flirty attitude, talking more of how to kill things than should be considered normal.

Concept done by MimicPrism41(Me), but based on something i'll let you people guess.

* * *

First name: Iris.

Surname: Moon.

Nickname(s): Moonie, Moon, Nimrod, Mutt and dog bitch.

Symbol: Sniper's cross hair.

Age: 18.

height: 5'1"

Gender: Female.

Race: Dog Faunus.

Date of birth: 29th of march

Eye coloration: Brown.

Hair color: Dark brown.

Complexion: White.

Noticeable feature(s): Floppy dark brown dog ears, and her brown and white dog tail.

Weapon(s): Anti material .50 Caliber Jagdhund Auto Anti-Grimm lightweight collapsible combat sniper with a standard 45 round magazine, Collapsing the sniper turns it into a Anti material .50 Caliber Auto Anti-Grimm combat pistol. Capable of using dust rounds as well as dust infused armor piercing rounds. Done in a black and white paint job. This sniper as been lovingly named Stierauge(meaning Bullseye). Got a 20" titanium non-reflective bladed dagger, with the engraving "Für mein Blut und Ehre".

Combat experience: She started her career as a huntress in training at Signal academy, spending her first four years studying the way of the sniper. During her third year the last semester of that year with Stierauge in hand, she had learned all they had on being a sniper in a Grimm Hunting scenarios. So they gave her a student to be a role model for during her remaining sniping Classes, one Ruby Rose. While her uncle taught her how to fight, Moon taught her to snipe, and the way of the sniper. The teaching of Ruby Rose, forced Iris Moon to get faster, smoother more stealthy. So in the one and a half year Moon had Ruby under her wing, they've taught Ruby most of the basic's she herself were taught. Her art of sniping was only expanded upon. She then went onto Atlas hunter academy for their military brilliance, so near the end of her first year she was told that they had nothing left to teach of her way of hunting Grimm upset at this development, she went onto make a dagger for closing a gap of her style. Close combat and for that Atlas academy wasn't right for her, she went onto get transfer into Beacon hunter academy to close the remaining gap, a "proper" team.

Aura coloration: Pale white.

Semblance: Bending of light.

Semblance description: The user is capable of bending light around themselves, or create a form of invisibility bubble around a group thus consuming a lot of aura. it also works on objects, depending on the size of the object to cost of aura.

Semblance weaknesses: The user can still be heard loud and clear, as well as footprints will still be there, and anything else the user might drop. Spite, blood, books and so on. If the user uses their semblance on a group, the group won't be able to move, not more than a few inches back and forth as not to break the invisibility bubble. The longer the period of use is and or the size of the group or object, will cost an appropriate amount aura to keep up.

Relative(s): Orphan since she was seventeen months old.

Previous affiliation(s): Signal academy, Atlas hunter academy and a little Patch of paradise orphanage.

Affiliation(s): Beacon academy.

Previous occupation(s): Orphan at a little Patch of paradise orphanage and mentor of Ruby Rose.

Occupation(s): Hunter in training.

Fear(s): Flying, extreme heights, cats and other feline creatures such as cat and lion faunus.

Like(s): Grooming hair, cleaning her Stierauge and knife. Puppies, dogs, target practice, her favorite target being a Yang Xiao Long. Pancake and steaks.

Dislikes: Cats, Cat, lion and any other feline faunus, water in her extra pair of ears.

Weakness(es): Close combat, unarmed fighting.

Personality: Happy and easily excitable, though will be timid and if not slightly scared in larger groups. On the battlefield however, she is a ruthless sniper and huntress.

Concept done by MimicPrism41(me), based on my favorite Puppy in the world Moon.


	2. Chapter 1: A show of the hand

A large crowd talked amongst themselves, across, between, over and under with The talk of this new school year, bringing new students wanting to be hunter in training. While others had already done their first, second or third school year at another hunter academy or multiple academies. Only few could pass the transfer tests, only those who truly beliefs that a transfer is needed for them too become an even greater hunter. These hunters in training who decides to transfer are, or maybe become renown for their skill and brave to both taking the chance and besting the tests and their hardships. Though in the mist of these to be hero's are those that were forced too transfer, these transfers have been appropriately named forced transfers. When you are deemed to be forcefully transferred either for being extremely violent toward fellow students or being to much collateral damage could get lesser schools to force you to transfer. It is either pass and continue on your way to become a hunter, or you fail with the only other options are drop out of your own and start a fresh at some other hunter institution, or be expelled and denied all chances to ever get a hunters certificate, together with all ones dreams of being a hunter.

"So what's going on here again Rubes?" Yang whispered Ruby in her ear with her arms lazily draped around her shoulders, Ruby and properly Weiss as well felt annoyed with Yang's lack of interest in anything academically. Not even when any of these new arrivals might be a new punching back of hers, but oh well she but two and two together at some point... Hopefully... Ruby could perfectly hear Weiss somewhere her right sigh harshly, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"Well Yang as Weiss and I, have explained to you around fifty times already. Apparently they accept transfer students at the start of every year, even these controversial happenings called forced transfers." Ruby sighed at her own sister's, half sister at that, for having the utter lack of an attention span being way shorter than her own span of attention.

"Actually only eleven times." Blake chimed in before hiding back behind her book, trying to hide from the collective glaring of Ruby and Weiss. "Sorry, didn't say anything just go back too...Whatever you three were doing." Blake said still trying to be out of sight, as the saying goes. Out of sight, out of mind.

Meanwhile the crowd talked Ozpin, Glynda, and the four new transfer students had taken the stage. Clearing his throat catching all the years from second to fourth, looking down onto the assembled might of his school. "I've brought you all here to see these four new brave souls, four who dared take the transfer exams for beacon. Of course some dangerous transfer student are in between, though I'll let them say if they want to."

Grabbing hold of the microphone while throwing out his left arm towards the four transfer students, where the overhead lights lit them up. "First we have Alice Wonder of Haven hunter academy, holder of second place in the Mistral tournament league." Ozpin announced, as the screen above him lit up with Alice's symbol and picture. Pyrrha felt a pair of eyes glaring into her soul. While her heart started beating faster, faster than it ever did when Jaune looked at her. She looked up to the stage, her eyes instantly finding Alice's onyx eyes.

"And her partner Shandian Shenlong also of Haven hunter academy." The screen lit up with Shandian's symbol and picture. Drawing out gasps and whispers from the audience, as such the controversial choice of symbol Shandian's made.

"Now we have Vitani Shetani of Vacuo hunter academy." The screen showed her symbol and picture. "And her partner Iris Moon, of Atlas hunter academy." the screen showed Iris's symbol and picture.

"W-wait, wait what? Moonie, here!" Yang whispered yelled at Ruby, Yang turned to Ruby too see how she is reacting to Iris Moon being here in their year of all things. The Iris Moon, the mentor her little sister had followed a lot during their time at Signal, the one who taught Ruby almost all she knows of using a sniper or sniper scythe in Ruby's case. Who were too shocked herself, at Moon's presence here at Beacon.

"What are you talking Yang, do you two know her?" Blake asked coming back up from behind her book, Yang just nodded turning away from her sister and leader.

"Yeah we kinda do, she was in some of my classes at Signal, and she was Ruby's mentor." Yang explained her skin paler than usual.

"Yang I'm not dreaming am I." Ruby asked her voice almost inaudible, for even Blake to hear. "No rubbles, it's really her." Yang replied just as shocked as her sister, meanwhile Weiss being right In between them grew more and more annoyed at the two.

"What are you two dolts talking about!" Weiss whisper quite angrily and annoyed for being kept out of loop.

"Sorry Weiss, but Iris up there. is one of the reasons, I even got into Beacon." Ruby told her partner, shaking her head trying to get cobwebs out of her head. "Weiss she was my assigned mentor, for almost the entirety of my stay at Signal, she was basically my only friend except for Yang." Ruby explained for both Weiss and Blake, as both didn't know who this " _Iris Moon_ " is.

"Their team name is AVIS, led by Alice Wonder!" Ozpin announced cheerily, while Alice cheered the rest of her team didn't seem to care in the slightest. They were mostly glaring back and forth, well the lioness and dogie is while the wolf looked simply annoyed, glaring at everyone in attendance apparently wanting to burn a hole in every single student present.

* * *

 **(** **Team AVIS's Room** **)**

Door opened causing a few gasps and a grunt to fly through the air, echoing of the walls of the plain looking room with four beds, a dresser and a dark wooden desk. one could hear quite literate hear a clock, ticking away in the head of their newly appointed leader.

"Well ain't this just marvelous, marvelous!" Their leader Alice tutted, a massive Cheshire grin on her face. While sounding cheery with a harsh dip of sarcasm, blatantly obvious, even to the most oblivious minds.

"It's not like they've decorated it for us, if they have, it's not a funny joke." Vitani purred, walking to the bed closest to the wall on the right. "i'll be having this one." sitting down on the bed glaring at hounds in the room. "I would like not to turn my back to a couple of mutts and a human." Vitani taunts the canines with a smile.

"Hey!" Iris growled at the lion faunus, having a glaring match with the feline.

"What are you going to do about it mutt, hmm?" Vitani taunted leaning forward in her bed, starring her down.

"she ain't doing jack shit, neither are you, do you get that." Shandian said stepping in between the two, glaring down at them with promise of excruciating pain. "So too stop any nightly assassinations, i'll be sleeping in between the two of you."

"Why can't she just take the bed on the other side of the room." Vitani growled at Shandian.

"Yeah why can't i just do that?" Iris asked, "well the case is that's our leader bed, as she has first pick, and she has already taken it as her own nimrods." Shandian growled at the two.

"What is going on behind merry me?" Questioned their not so stable leader, her smile unnervingly calm.

"Alice, Alice why don't you deal, deal, deal with them?" Shandian thumbed at the two behind him, "while i unpack."

Shandian offered this to his leader, who looked more than willing to take things out of his hands, well with her eyes practically begging him to let her deal with her teammates. "Of course i would, would. It's going to be so fun, so fun." Alice's grin taking a far more sinister turn, as her fellow females turned a new shade of white.

* * *

 **( Half an hour of terrified screams later)**

"So shake hands, shaky shaky!" Alice demanded cheerily, happily glaring down at the two shorter members of her team.

"Ease up will you Alice, they have . . . their issues. Let them deal with it, if they can't. try not to kill 'em." Shandian said from his bed, between Vitani and Iris's beds, chuckling at their misfortune. "Well i'll leave you three girls to do what ever you girls do, i'll just take a look around so i'll meet you in the cafeteria."

He knew full well the two other faunus on the team, would be able to find it with the same ease he would. _I don't know where it is either, but i should be able to sniff my way there._ he thought to himself as he made his way out the dorm room.

Walking out into the hallway, taking a deep breath to get a feel of the surrounding smells. The people, the sounds everything around in the empty hallway, though it wasn't without sound. there were plenty of sound as he walked down the hall, when he passed one door in particular. The door being ripped open by an enthusiastic little red head, smashing almost full speed into the iron pole that is the blonde wolf faunus Shandian. Falling right back the way she came, squeezing her eyes shut thinking she'll be landing hard on her butt, when she felt a hand grasping the front of her uniform. Opening her eyes following the arm up, passed the shoulder up. Further up to the face of both the offending person in her way, but also her savior in a way.

"You do know shouldn't run out a door like that." The transfer student snarled at her, her eyes widening in slight fear.

 _Staring down the Grimm is one thing, but this? No way he is scary..._ Feeling her eyes watering, she would have shook her head, but the glare this new student was giving her rooted to the spot. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._ She thought weakly to herself.

"Wait you really started to cr-" Shandian tried to mock, before releasing her to dodge a punch from her sister with unnerving ease. "Gee woman, who stuck it in the wrong hole of you?" He mocked Yang, his smile annoying her immensely.

Yang continued to throw punch after punch, at Shandian, which he plainly evaded as if they were thrown by a child. This went on for awhile till Shandian got bored, meaning not more that a minute of dodging the woman without a scratch. Losing his smile after just twelve seconds into the would be " _fight_ " if he actually fought back. Looking rather bored, he struck out at Yang, digging his fist into her stomach nullifying her aura around her mid section. Effectively knocking all the air out of her lungs, letting Yang fall to the floor, stepping right over her while she was gasping for air obviously in pain. stopping in front of her teammates looking back at her with a mocking grin on his face.

"Well that, should teach you, charging head first into every fight. . . Isn't that good of an idea. especially when you don't know what or who your charging at, besides i ain't the one at fault here, she is." He said pointing at her little sister, who was hiding behind Blake and Weiss. "Didn't your mother tell you not to run indoors?"

Ruby shrank even more behind her teammates, seeing Ruby trying to make herself smaller that she was. "Mine neither kid."

Shandian's glare softening slightly before turning hard again, when he noticed the black haired girl in front of Ruby. "Nice to see you are doing well for yourself enforcer." Shandian growled hauntingly at her, as he began heading down the hall again. Quickly disappearing from view.

* * *

 **( Five minutes before the fight, with team RWBY)**

The four had sat in half an hour of silence, each contemplating who this Shandian was, why he had an almost identical White Fang symbol as his call sign. Though they hadn't spoken up either pairs hadn't, which was basically a feat in and of it self.

"So Yang, why do you seem so afraid of Iris?" Weiss asked the obnoxious blond bombshell, a massive smirk on her face told, the one of two other occupants that this might get nasty real quick. The blond tensed up quite noticeably, her already pale skin seeming getting paler.

"Me? Afraid of some lil' pup? No, never, why would you think that." Yang spluttered, a obviously fake shaky laugh following.

"So you aren't afraid of some little girl then?" Weiss lost her smirk, taking on a look of impassiveness. "Well she is right outside the window, down on the plains." Weiss said, sounding ever so _sincere_.

While Yang dived under Blake's blankets. letting loose a loud "Eep!" Followed by Weiss's laughing at her, together with the rest of the team.

"It's haha, actually not funny hahaha. She really does have a good reason to be afraid of her," Ruby explained, trying to hold back her laughter. "For back at Signal the teachers always wanted us out of our comfort zones." Ruby told of Yang and her own time at Signal.

"So they made us spar against our weaknesses, meaning that Yang and Moonie always got paired when that class came around." Ruby let out a short laugh thinking on the stories Iris had told her. "So Yang used the first two years at Signal, dodging her rifle, and i got'ta tell you if you thought i'm good with a sniper. Than you really don't want to fight her, she is leagues ahead of me when it come to shooting fast and precise with a fifty caliber sniper rifle."

Managed to choke back most of her laughing, to at least tell the two not in the know about Iris's capability with a sniper. "I was blue, green and yellow, all over. I just hope i ain't gonna spar with her, she is relentless with that accursed thing." Yang explains, before smashing her face into her pillow.

"Although Yang didn't you bring that upon yourself when teased her about her height, if i remember right when she told me about your first spar together. saying something about " _aw i can't hurt a cute little puppy, teacher can i get a bigg- ack._ " Well you didn't exactly hear the teacher say begin, so she had every shot you right in the inside of your thighs." Ruby giggled, remembering that day when Iris had told her something her sister left out when she had called home.

"Well Yang that was racism, at it's freaking peak." Blake said, sounding very disappointed in her partner, while Yang just mumbled something into her pillow.

"Well shouldn't we go see how team JNPR are coming along then? that ought'a cheer you up Yang, five minutes of teasing Jaune won't be bad right?" Ruby said.

jumping down from her bed, clapping her hands a few times, just to waste time, rather than just staring at her teammates, as they either jumped down or stood up from their beds, quickly getting ready to check on the other team. As Ruby turned around zooming out the door, barely hearing Weiss scolding her for running indoors. Not before hitting some thing very hard, the three older members of team RWBY already moving to help her. Then when she stopped falling, Blake seeing who had caught Ruby. Just a short moment before the two others, a soft gasp escaped her lips, inaudible to all of the others. Suddenly seeing a face she haven't seen in a couple of years, well suddenly in the flesh at least. It had shook the White Fang as a whole, that someone had actually broken out of Freezing hell, especially when it had been a hole of five feet radius being blasted through it's strong outer wall. Weiss, Ruby and Blake herself, were stunned when Yang initiated a fight with this former inmate of the most hellish place on Remnant, well the White Fang side of Remnant. The the three saw something they thought impossible, Yang take a hit, like really taking it, then going down gasping for air! While he mocked and scolded her in one go, something Weiss hadn't been able to do, she had used a whole year trying just that. Then here he comes out of the blue, then does two things thought undo able, one mock and scold her as a whole. The second beating her with one punch, something even Pyrrha had used over twenty minutes doing. Then he called something that truly hurt her, she didn't even know him she shouldn't be getting hurt by one word like that. but she was, in all her time in the White Fang she had never been called an Enforcer before, people would have thought so but no she hadn't had it directed at herself before. She couldn't believe it, how could he know she had been a part of the White Fang? She didn't know how, but she would be intending to that together with her teammates, not wanting a repeat of last year.

* * *

 **( AVIS's dorm room, when Shandian left.)**

As the door closed, the two smaller members of team AVIS grew ever paler than before. "What are you two turtle, turtle doves waiting for?" Alice question, her usually cheery grin all but gone from her face.

"W-wait so you'll ease up a little if we just shake it?" Iris asked innocuously, pulling a puppy dog eyes on Alice. The two taller girls hearts were swaying at her adorableness, the girls aw'ed at the dog faunus.

"Of course, of course, little dogie!" Alice squealed at a high pitch, that hurt Moons ears. Vitani and Moon herself quickly shook hands, just before both getting swept up in a air stealing hug of doom. "Aren't you two just adorable! We got to show Shandian your progress, progress!" Alice giggled excitedly, hugging the two even harder, squeezing ever more precious air out of them.

"H-he did say to meet him in the cafeteria, didn't he didn't he." The two faunus just groan at her antics, they had only know her less than a day, they already knew most of her cheery antics. "Well we don't know where it is do we?" Vitani said knowing that Iris and herself would be able to sniff it out if need be, but Alice would properly think that it would be cheating and taking the fun out of it. Alice suddenly dropped the two, turning around ripping the door open. holding the door open, while looking back at the faunus on the ground.

"His got a three minute head start let's go got that big bad wolfish, wolf!" Alice ordered proudly, taking a hold on Vitani, while Vitani grabbed Iris. The three zooming out of the room in a line, as Iris was one the way out of the room she managed to close the door. Alice ran in the same way Shandian went, speeding down the hall almost smashing straight in to the red head of team JNPR.

"Purring Pyrrha, the invincible girl~" Alice singed at the taller women. "It has been far to long my deary, deer! How you been?"

Pyrrha turned around to look down at the mad hatted girl, stunted at her all to sudden appearance. "I-i'm fine thank you, how about you Alice?" Pyrrha asked her old opponent, from the Mistral tournament league. "Have you kept up with your training?"

Alice just nodded her head, her face losing all emotion. "Did you perhaps see my teammate going by, cause we can't seem find him." Alice pouted at her old friend and rival.

"Uh...Did he say where he went, or were going?" Pyrrha asked, while through the heads of team RWBY the mention of a him, or he as Pyrrha had said.

"He went looking for the cafeteria, but that was half an hour ago." Iris said as she took a few steps forward, she turned to Yang flashing her a confident smirk. "So buxom Brawndie, who hit ya to tha' ground."

Iris' smirk growing ever wider at the reflexive groans that came from her pun, even Yang the master of shitty puns groaned at the pun.

"She just got shown up by some riffraff." Weiss replied, caught between bemusement and amusement at Yang being shown up. "Her "hit it, then ask it" approach got K.O'ed pretty blatantly."

The rest of the three teams stare hard at the wounded "Mama bear" better known as Yang Xiao Long. "W-wait, so you're saying Yang lost a fight with first year?" Jaune asked, almost scared shit less at the mere thought, of a first year being capable of beating Yang.

"Jaune it weren't a first year, it was properly a Beowulf in disguise as a human, they did say he had wolf ears!" Nora screamed in the face of Jaune, while she seemingly tried to reach loft. Though Ren and most both of teams RWBY and the rest JNPR, were surprised she hadn't spoken up before that.

"Wait did you say wolf ears?" Nora rush up in the face of Vitani, rapidly nodding her head, making Vitani wonder how the girls head is still on her neck. "Yeah, he has wolf ears, dark blonde hair, and he was pretty pale." Ruby said, while the remaining team AVIS just hmm'd, on the inside however they had all come too the same plan.

-Make them lead the three of them straight to the culprit, their very own teammate Shandian-

"Any way, how, would you like by chance want to show us to the cafeteria?" Alice inquired from Pyrrha, giving the supposedly "invincible girl" a look she knew would make knees buckle as well as comply to her wishes.

"S-sure..." Pyrrha responded nervously, her eyes seeking support from her own team and team RWBY.

"Yeah we all could need a bite to eat right about now." Ruby said, coming to her friends help.

"Great lead the way, little red riding hood, oh by the way little red have you seen a white rabbit by any chance?" Alice asked, pulling an face that looked even more innocent than anything Ruby herself could have pulled. Though everyone else, but Ruby and Jaune noticed the mad glint in her eyes.

* * *

 **( Cafeteria hall)**

Teams RWBY, and JNPR walked into the cafeteria hall, together with the remaining three members of team AVIS.

"S-so..This is how you get to the cafeteria." Pyrrha stuttered, feeling incredibly nervous around Alice. the girl was just did something to her, Pyrrha had yet to deem it good or bad yet.

"That is quite the adorable stutter you got there." Alice commented shamelessly, knowing her own feeling for the girl, but she knew Pyrrha had trouble with figuring it out. So she let her burn, for just a little while.

"Well i smell 'im, so he has ta' be here." Vitani said, sniffing the air.

"And i got eyes on him, kitty so your nose wasn't that needed kitten." Iris taunted before making her way over to him, Vitani just growled at her before following their little, though big group. as they got closer to their teammate, they could feel the realization dawn on the all girls team. Alice just smiled viciously, her eyes filled up with madness.

She went over to her teammate, she sat herself down beside him with her back to table grasping the bench beneath her harshly. Alice leaned over and whispered into Shandians ear "play nice, though keep your guard up." Shandian frowned not quite getting what Alice is talking about, then the buxom blondes scent reached him. He just scoffed but kept eating ignoring his two smaller teammates, as they sat in front of him both wanting to see what he'd do.

"So this asshole is your teammate?" Yang asked the three others of team AVIS, feeling even more ticked of that the three just looked at her, daring her to attack him, they gave her a feeling that they wouldn't try to stop her if she attacked. "So what's your deal huh?" Yang asked the wolf faunus, her eyes went red, she was still feeling damned pissed at being shown up. But being shown up AND ignored in one day and by the same guy no less, really ticked her off. stepping closer to the guy, everyone on both team JNPR and RWBY thought the guy would be dead meat once Yang really got her hands on him.

"Hey i asked you a ques-" Yang tried to say, as she reach for his left shoulder, already cocking her right fist back ready to smash his face in. However a pained plea for help, stopped all three teams while the rest of the hall ignored the bully and his cronies. All three teams looked over to see a known bully around campus known as Cardin Winchester, he together with the rest of CRDL were back at bullying the rabbit faunus by the name of Velvet Scarlatina.

As he made too at the girls ears again, two bullets whizzed by his head hitting Sky Lark and Russel thrush in their foreheads, while a third bullet hit Dove Bronzewings in temple. while none of the Bullets had pierced the skin, they had made a small indentation the size of the bullets and simply knocked the three out. Cardin looked to his fallen teammates shocked that his teammates had been taken out so easily, Velvet too was shocked to see her tormentors on the ground completely put to sleep.

As Cardin tried to look to were the bullets came from, only to catch a glimpse of a large white bladed knife digging through his right gauntlet and forearm a few moments before it hit. Screaming in pain he spun toward where he presumed where the attacks came from, only to see a fury of elements specifically lightning and golden fire coiled around left leg of a blonde man only a few inches shorter than Cardin himself, with his leg pulled up for a high stomp kick aimed for his face. There beside the faunus male, stood a barely five foot five blonde faunus girl mirroring his stance practically perfectly mirrored, and around the girls right leg were bright golden flames. Though Cardin couldn't really do more than flaring his aura to protect himself and think. _This is going to hurt._

Then the two standing back to back, snapped out their lightning and fire clad legs, they had empowered their legs with a huge amount of aura forcing their natural elements to appear. Shandian kick hit high on the skull, and broke and smash in Cardins nose. And Vitanis kick had hit the lower parts of the skull, which broke Cardins jaw and properly cracked a few teeth of his. The sickeningly crunch that sounded from Cardins skull, while Cardin hadn't heard the loud bangs from the bullets the rest of the hall had.

as such everyone had their eyes on Cardin and his face smashing experience, while th crunch had made a lot of the student green in the face, though the ones with weaker stomachs had to shallow down their puke. As Cardin flew shockingly aflame through the air, landing harshly down on a table quite a few away from his previous one. Shandian and Vitani masterfully drew back their still out stretched in quite slowly, as the elements dispersed. Shandian just growled at her in disgust, shocking all in the hall. 'Cause who helps someone out than just growls at them, no human at least...

"Tch...Some faunus you are, this just goes to show that ones animal will affect ones self. Pathetic." Shandian Snarled loudly for all to hear, looking down at the rabbit faunus, giving her a massive look of disappointment before grasping the front of her uniform. Pulling the shorter girl right up to his face holding her a good four inches of the ground, whispering for only Velvet and Vitani to hear.

"Your not helpless so why act like it, You are their upper class men, so act like it girl." Shandian set her down, glaring down at her. before just walking away, Vitani not far behind looking back at Velvet with a apologetic look in her eyes. As the to got near team RWBY, JNPR and the rest of team AVIS. Teams RWBY and JNPR were shocked at their speed and efficiency, while team AVIS looked smug, Alice lazily twirling her white bladed knife aptly named Peter expertly around in her hand, and Iris just looked over her fifty caliber lightweight, bolt action combat sniper rifle Jagdhund, with a platter filled with food beside her. As Shandian and Vitani passed the table, Alice and Iris stood up following them out the door, Iris grabbing the food she had collected. The silence that had spread over the Hall, was abruptly broken by Alice

"So i only saw a Brown rabbit today, damn the damned." Alice commented loudly, looking pretty sullen about it.

"Hey! cheer up, at least we won't go hungry to bed!" Iris said, holding the platter of food a little higher into the air.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know i'm leaving it here is kind of annoying, to you, and me. For i myself doesn't know where this is truly headed, i'm writing about going to school. So this will kind of like a slice of life story, with a little romance and a lot of offensive, hard and harsh language. i'll try to keep the swearing and cussing to a minimum, no promises though as they say don't make promises you can't keep. I** **can be quite graphic with taunts and insults, so sorry if you'll be offended. They're(i'm) not so good at keeping a hold of their(my) screws, sometime they just up and disappear, puff.**

 **Thank you WeepingAngels626 for showing your support!**

 **If any character is out of line, especially my OC's. if it's a development that's not been explained properly, i'll mention that it is on purpose. like in this chapter, if you have skipped the OC's page this will seem overpowered but it is something his semblance is capable of. So if you see anything wrong, everything from the characters mannerisms, to spelling error's please take your time to tell me what in a review.**

 **And please, leave a favorite or review if you liked it, it would mean a lot.**

 **Thank you, have a goodmorning/midday/evening/night, if night then hopefully you'll have the best of dreams! X-D**

 **P.S Can anyone guess how Alice still had her knife?**


	3. The power of gods, in the making

Just half an hour before the first rays of sunshine, shined through the red curtains. All members of team AVIS were up and running smoothly, like well-oiled machine. They were all in high gear, doing their own morning rituals. Alice were singing to herself as she brushed her hair. While Shandian were doing a kata at the speed of a turtle, as he made a three-sixty spin kick with a stomp kick, both kick were aimed for the head look rather slow. Iris sat at the long desk by the bathroom door, cleaning her light weight combat-sniper rifle for the sixth time. Vitani were doing a lot of impressive yoga stretches.

"So are you girls ready for some gruff?" Asked Shandian, while staring the three girls down with an impassive stare. Crossing his ripped and scarred arms over his powerful chest.

"We are ready to go," Iris replied, as she looked briefly at Vitani getting a short nod in return. As the pint-sized girl looked over to her madness-filled leader asking. "Are you, Alice?" Iris walked a few steps toward her leader, slowly but rather loudly for a sniper. As Iris got at least four loud steps toward Alice.

Alice sprung into Iris' face, towering over the petite dog-faunus. "Why dee, why, Of course I am~." Alice sang cheerily drawing out the "M", as she skipped out the open door. Shandian held the door open for the two other faunuses on their team, closing it quite firmly letting the auto lock do its job. Taking a few long strides, easily catching up with the girls.

-X-

When they had all grabbed a bite to eat, they still had a long time till class. Which they spent fiddling with their weapons till class started. When the class had filled op, that Professor Peter Port made his way to his desk in a brisk walk.

"Well weapons away team AVIS," he paused waiting for them to put their weapons away. "As you can see we have new students in our class." Port let it sink in a little before he continued. "After a short story of how I…" Then he began on a rather long and boring spiel of his hunter days. One which all, expect Weiss Schnee, tuned out. "And that concludes another Epic of a young, handsome farm boy." He took a short time to spy out a participant in a _demonstration_ as he likes to call them. Seeing Shandian clearly not paying attention, Port smiled deviously behind his moustache. "Mister Shenlong was it?" Port just got a raised hand in response, not even sparing him a glance. "Well I would like for you to do a demonstration for me," Port scan Shandians face for a reaction, seeing none irritated Port, though he hid it easily. "I would like for you to take down a Beowulf, just to show the easiest way to get rid of one." Port still saw no response from the taller boy, he stopped a growl from sounding out into the homeroom. Though he got a nod, but that was just to say sure that he knew. "Well get down here and show us how, Mister Shenlong." Port said waving his hand toward the right side of the homeroom, while he himself went to the left. "Are you ready mister Shenlong?" Another nod, "good for here he comes!" Port yelled, as smashed a padlock on one of the cage he had on hand. The cage did hold a Beowulf, just a Major alpha Beowulf.

As the Beowulf rushed Shandian, he just stood there staring it down with the eyes of an alpha wolf. The Beowulf slowed to a stop right in front of Shandian, slowly trying to grab him before it slowed to a complete stop in front of him. Its growls filled the homeroom scaring some of the students, as it continued to growl at Shandian. He slowly cocked his hand back forcing his electric aura into his pectoral further into his shoulder, then the triceps and bicep, down into the forearm, then into his hand. Lightning slowly began coiling around his right arm, Shandian slid his right leg back, bending it slightly, leaning back on it. As Shandian leaned back just far enough, he quickly drew one of his Jackals, jamming it into the underside of the Beowulfs jar. Shandian just growl viciously back at it, making it whine as it knew it would die. Then he pulled the trigger firing of the aura filled red dust round into its skull, blowing the skull to bits coating some of the students and Yangs hair in some of the brains

"Splendid display of aura and semblance control, as well as composure, if this was a test you would have gotten top marks young man. Keep up the good work!" Port then turned to the rest of the class, "you all will write me an essay, on the different methods to get rid of major alphas." Port Said proudly, while Yang sent a death stare at Shandian, but not more which surprised a lot of the other students, even team JNPR who still didn't know what the deal between the two is. As Shandian went for the door, team AVIS followed after him. As team AVIS left, Yang continued to glare at Shandian as they disappeared out the door.

"Well he's a cockbite." Yang commented to her little sister, checking on her hair with her scroll. "Well Yang, you kind of started it…" Ruby replied quietly, slowly packing her stuff away. "Well he's still a cockbite for getting my hair dirty." Yang whispered quietly to herself.

"Thank Monty that's over..." Vitani said, sounding moment away from collapsing from exhaustion. As she followed the rest of the team. "From what?" Iris replied mockingly, "Sleeping, Ports story or Shandian toying around with that Grimm?" Iris said smirking at Vitani, Vitani resisted the urge to smack her upside her little shit-filled head. "Do you to ever stop that bloody bickering? Geez you are givin' me a headache." Alice growled at the two, making both of them " _Eep"_ in fright of their mad leader. "Alice," Shandian warned. "We got class in five minutes, so no murder till after schools out."

-X-

A few weeks passed with no problem for team AVIS, expect a detention for assault on fellow students, as well as Shandian and Yang's dislike for each another. Beside that they had no problems, the schoolwork weren't too much either for the team of monsters. They had built quite the reputation because of Shandian's demonstration, as well as Alice's maniacal laughing and smiling. It gained them freedom to do whatever, nobody bothered them for fear of getting smitten with their freakiness. Even some of the teachers had taken to avoiding them, for fear of their past actions against authority. But team AVIS had no problem with being ignored, they had gotten used to it. From Alice's time in an asylum, Vitani from the shadow off her younger brother, Iris' time in the orphanage on patch and at signal, Shandian's whole childhood. They all had their share of grief, which they have bonded on. Vitani and Iris had become friends. They still had their arguments, they were just in good fun now. Alice and Shandian had bonded a lot too, they had taken to having non-vocal conversations just to annoy their other teammates. Just small gestures, nods and tapping with the fingers. It was enough to understand each another, one of the perks was the satisfaction of annoying the hell out of Iris and Vitani. Just for fun though, never to cruel. But alas it's now Monday, three weeks ago since school started. Meaning Glynda wanted to see if all of the student body had kept up their training all throughout summer vacation.

"Alright, I have gathered years two and three." Glynda informed the gathered years, "So, I have organized a tournament that'll last all day. So go get changed and stock up it'll be tough, but you're going to be hunters and huntress so you got to be tougher." Glynda looked sternly down over the masses. "Go look at lists on the walls, then you'll see if you are fighting today or tomorrow." The gathered mass looked at the lists "If you're fighting, then come up when you are called, you have five minutes to get changed." Glynda said to the mass, as it moved to either the stands or changing rooms.

I.F.T. (Improve Fighting Tournament.) Combatants list day one:

Shandian Shenlong, team AVIS. Vs. Pyrrha Nikos, team JNPR.

Nora Valkyrie, team JNPR. Vs. Yang Xiao Long, team RWBY.

Coco Adel, team CVFY. Vs. Iris Moon, team AVIS.

Vitani Shetani, team AVIS. Vs. Velvet Scarlatina, team CVFY.

Ruby Rose, team RWBY. Vs. Lie Ren, team JNPR.

Jaune Arc, team JNPR. Vs. Alice Wonder, team AVIS.

Yatsuhashi Daichi, team CVFY. Vs. Blake Belladonna, team RWBY.

Fox Alistair, team CVFV. Vs. Weiss Schnee, team RWBY.

The lists went on a little more than that, but it was the more noticeable ones. As the combatants was called up one after one, there were some exciting fights, some not so much.

"Shandian Shenlong, against Pyrrha Nikos." Glynda Announced, "Come up here, but do caution some restraint." Glynda warned, look sternly at Shandian.

As the two fighters got ready, Pyrrha in her combat gear, while Shandian hadn't bothered to change clothes. So he was standing in a simple ready stance, feet shoulder width apart. Shoulders back, his back was straight and strong. Arms at his sides, hands curled into a fists.

While Pyrrha stood in a forward leaned, strong and defensive stance. Akoúo̱ held firmly in front of herself, with Miló at her side poised to stab. She had sweat on her brow already, for she knew only one thing about this guy. _Dangerous,_ she could feel it in the air. She know got what the Beowulf felt, his aura is suffocating. It feels like he could kill her in the blink of an eye, which is why she is so tense. It feels like she's betting her life, she had never felt this kind of pressure before. Alice comes close, but nowhere near this guy.

As Shandian stood there in a relaxed stance, he could smell her anxiety, the fear for her life. He knew how about how she fought, Alice had told him of Pyrrha's semblance. He was told that if she got just a little anxious, then she'll destroy everything in her way, attack everyone coming at her. According to Alice, she is the most deadly fighter she's ever fought. _I've killed tougher, meaner and stronger people._ He grimly thought to himself, he just stood there staring at her, remembering the warning Alice gave him. _Don't hurt her to bad, just two weeks recovery time is okay, more than that…you'll never wake up again…_

"Are you ready," Glynda looked to either sides of the ring, getting a short nod back from both. "Begin!"

As the word echoed the halls neither fighter moved, both knowing a move would mean an opening. The stood there for a good thirty seconds before a vile and malicious aura pressured on everyone, most felt sick and disgusted. Though Alice were laughing, as she pointed to the ring everyone looked. What they saw frightened all present, Shandian was covered in his golden aura. But you could only see the darkness that is his body, his eyes glowing a menacing blue. He looked like a demon from hell, as he stood there in front of Pyrrha. She might be taller but now, it looked like she was fighting Goliath.

Shandian took one step forward, Miló came blasting at him. Shandian simply sidestepped it, with the ease of a wolf. He stepped to the side again, as Miló came back from behind him. Instead of just letting it pass again, he grabbed it with frightening speed and ease. A hail of gasps sounded out through the hall, as he caught it. Twirling it loosely in his hand, slowly walking toward Pyrrha. Appearing more menacing with each step, his aura weighing down on Pyrrha. Sweat poured down Pyrrha's face trying to remain standing, was the hardest thing she's ever done. Fighting in the same championship, then winning it four times is hard. But just this guy's dark and cruel aura is enough to break her, he is almost like the Grimm themselves.

The sound of Miló, imbedding itself into the ring floor shocked all. Even Pyrrha herself, stood there staring at him. Thinking, _Is he going to fight me, a four time champion, un-armed?_

She looked down to see Miló right in front of her, looking back at Shandian. Not really believing, that he would just give back her weapon like that. But as she looked back up at him, there were no longer a monster, demon. Just him, but what was that. . . An illusion? Picking Miló back up, she took a quick look around the hall. Seeing a lot of students scared of him, but why are they scared still?

"They are blinded by their own fear," Shandian growled softly at her. "But you have pushed past it, so you can fight me properly now." Cocking is hand back, fuelling the incoming strike with his aura and semblance. Punching at her, she pulled Akoúo̱ in front of herself. Hitting the shield, Shandians fist hit her shield. It sounded like a thunderclap, with lightning going everywhere.

-X-

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry that I'm ending it here, but I have been distracted lately. I've started an education, but that's not really an excuse, but please bear with me. I'm also sorry i couldn't hit 4000-5000 words on this chapter, i'm so sorry...**

 **I want to thank for favoring and following this story.**

 **I'll hope you understand and have a brilliant day or night!**


End file.
